Public Interaction
by Lady Betty
Summary: Nick Jonas is at a press conference, when a random girl decides to tell him what's what. Nick leaves the conference confused and questioning himself, when he sees the girl walking down the street and decides to ask her just exactly what she meant.


"Nick! Nick!"

Nick Jonas was sitting with his agent in a large, off-white room. The ceiling was high, and the windows were large. All in all, it was a beautiful room. However, Nick Jonas didn't have time to notice these details, as he was harassed by the paparazzi filling the space.

"Yes?" His agent smiled politely and gestured to the speaker to ask her question.

"Your new song – 'Who I Am' – do you think it reflects your personal views and ideals?"

_Yes, you idiot. Otherwise I wouldn't have written it, would I?_

"Yes I think so. In the rush of our day to day lives, I think it's important to remind ourselves what we believe in, and if you're proud of it, then to tell people."

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his agent nodding slightly as he recited their well-rehearsed answer.

To his left, there was a slight scuffle which drew the attention of the room for a moment. A girl who looked to be about the same age as Nick, or perhaps a bit older, was trying to bypass his bodyguards, for lack of a better word.

She looked harmless enough, so Nick gestured for the men to let her pass. The girl approached the table Nick was sitting at with what they boy thought was maybe a slight reverence. Nick stood with a smile, chuckling to the audience that he "always liked to meet fans." The girl was beside him now, and Nick turned to greet her. The journalists clustered a little closer, with slightly raised cameras, hopeful for a photographic opportunity.

"Hello, I'm-"

Nick was cut off abruptly as the girl slapped him across the face.

"You are entirely _far _too young to even be _thinking_ about love!"

Nick looked at the girl, who now had a finger pointed at his face. The look of reverence, he now realised, was disdain. He had only a second of shock before she was pressed up against him. One of her hands was on the back of his neck, the other resting on his shoulder. He was very conscious of her breasts pushing into his chest. Another second and _good god! _Her tongue was forcing its way into his mouth. She was commanding the entire kiss, and there really wasn't anything Nick could do about it. His hands flailed weakly, grasping for the table edge behind him. Faintly, he could hear a million clicks as the journalists had a field day with this new, unknown girl.

It seemed like only a few seconds passed before she pulled away, though it could very well have been a few hours, or perhaps a few sun-filled days. He looked on, still shocked as the girl was pulled away by his men, a slight smirk on her lips and a glint in her eye.

~_Later_

It had been only a few minutes since the kiss. His agent had tried to call the conference back to order, but it had been difficult what with wild theories flying around the room, and half the paparazzi calling their editors in the lobby. Nick was sitting in his limousine now, crawling around the streets of New York. He had told his driver to just drive around so he could clear his head.

He sighed, taking his jacket off, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt and loosening his tie. Tabloids were going to blow this completely out of proportion, he could already tell. What would he say to his mother? She would want to know more about this mystery girl. And what could he tell her except that he had no idea?

"Stop! Frank, stop!"

Nick called into the small intercom in the upholstery. The car pulled over to the side of the road quickly. Nick practically pushed his face up against the window to get a better look. It was _her_, no, it couldn't be. Surely she was far away by now, mingling with the million other people in the city? No. Here she was, wandering down the street with her skirt blowing in the cool wind. He opened the door and stepped out in front of her, only metres away.

"You."

It was a simple statement, but contained all the accusatory tones he could muster.

The girl gazed at him, not intimidated. Frank hurried round the car to help Nick, but was waved away. The girl continued to look at him, obviously unimpressed with his fame.

"Can I help you?"

Her voice, it was really the first time he'd heard it without darting jibes, however he could tell there was still contempt in there somewhere.

"_You_!"

He repeated the word, snarling, approaching her in a few steps.

"Yes, me, you've said that already. What do you want?"

He stepped towards her again, and she unconsciously stepped back, looking annoyed when her back met solid brick wall. Nick took another step forward, closing the distance between them, and placed his hands on either side of her head roughly. He leaned over her menacingly with a dark look in his eye. For the first time, the girl looked flustered, and glanced around for a possible escape or rescuer.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Well, yes, frankly, I do," the girl sniffed and pushed one of his arms out of her way as she made to continue walking down the street. He caught up in a few strides.

"Oh really? Well, feel free to elaborate."

She turned on him with a flick of her hair, a dangerous glint taking over as she confronted him.

"You are seventeen. _Seventeen._ You should not be thinking about love! Any self-respecting seventeen year old is thinking about how to get into the nearest girls pants! Not proclaiming their love for some unknown girl who 'loves you for who you are,' as I believe you put it. You're far too gentle for your own good. Get a grip," she muttered at the end of her tirade, before turning once more and continuing down the street. A few seconds passed before anything she said had sunk in, and he had to jog to catch up once more, ignoring the limousine that crawled along behind him.

As Nick caught up to her, he grabbed hold of her upper arm, pushing her round to face him with a flick of his wrist. She opened her mouth to protest, but it was smothered by Nick kissing her. It wasn't like before. His face took on a commanding sneer, turning into a smirk when her back hit the wall once more. One of his hands curled around her neck, holding her head in place while his other rested on her hip, moving to her back. As abruptly as he had started, Nick stopped. He pulled away, turning towards his car, pulling the girl along with him by the arm. She grunted in pain as she was dragged forward and roughly thrown into the car. Nick looked down at her defiant smirk before getting in himself and slamming the door. The limo sped away as the journalist hidden in a doorframe dialled the number for his editor.

"Bob, you aren't going to believe the exclusive photos I have for you."

~_In the car_

They were kissing again. _Really, _though Nick, _this has to stop. I only brought her along to talk._ Nevertheless, he didn't put a stop to it. He was trying to prove, for some unknown reason, to this unknown girl, that he was not an entirely too gentle pushover. It had nothing to do with the fact he was practically on top of her on the seat; there wasn't room to lay down on the seat, _though if memory serves,_ for Nick's eyes were focussed entirely on the death glare contest they had going to look around, _the floor has certainly got room for two people to lay horizontally._

The girl scraped her nails up Nick's back, causing him to gasp and pull away. She smirked again. It was getting to be an extremely annoying occurrence.

"Too much for you? Am I being too... _rough_?"

Nick's lip curled in a quiet snarl, before he lifted her up bodily and dumped her unceremoniously on the floor of the car. Her shocked look was enough to make him chuckle, though it came out slightly eviller than he intended, making her glare at him again. He joined her on the floor moments later, crawling over her. He pushed her shoulders down and assaulted her mouth again. He bit her bottom lip slightly, and one of his hands played with the waistband of her skirt. He pulled away with a smirk.

"I can be rough if I want to be."

Then she smirked.

"Rough? _Rough_? You call this _rough_? _I_ will show you rough."

A second passed in which Nick made an attempt to prepare himself, for what, he had no idea. Then one of her legs circled his calf and before he realised what was happening, his back hit the floor with a thump. Nick was startled, and didn't realise he was being pulled up until they were face to face. Not standing, of course, there wasn't room for that. But, the girl was sitting just below his hips, and she had grabbed his tie to pull him up.

With a business like air, the girl – _really have to find out her name _– placed her free hand at the top of the line of buttons fastening his shirt. With one swipe, looking coldly into his eyes, she ripped down the front of his shirt; the buttons flying away into the crevices of the seats. She scraped her nails down his torso as he took on an alarmed look.

"Please," he gulped unsteadily. "You're not so tough."

She smiled sweetly, which was perhaps more terrifying than her smirk, then nudged her hips a little to the right. Nick gasped and recoiled as though he had been struck. He hadn't even realised his growing desire was mounting in his pants. The girl kept smiling as she leaned forward to kiss him; it was slow but very passionate. When Nick moaned she pulled away slightly, twisting one of her hands in his hair and pulling his head backwards. His moan turned into a grunt of pain, as she pulled slightly harder than necessary before kissing her way down his neck. He gasped sharply when she began to bite down on his skin so hard he knew there would be marks he would have to explain.

Nick put his hands on the girls shoulders, intending to push her away and tell her enough was enough, but she anticipated him, and rotated her hips once, making him whimper slightly – _did I just _whimper_? _– and drop his hands again. He bit his lip as the girl pushed him back down to the floor, her lips never leaving his neck. Nick tried to go to his happy place; he really did, but was pulled roughly back into reality as _she_ (as Nick now referred to her) bit down hard - too hard really – on one of his exposed nipples and twisted her head, causing a shot of throbbing pain to course through him. He moaned again, and was shocked to find he liked what was going on.

The girl's mouth continued down, passing over his abdomen quickly. Finally, Nick caught on to her destination and looked down in horror. The girl was looking up at him from his crotch with a cruel smirk as she unzipped his jeans and slid them down his thighs. She did the same with his briefs, revealing his raging erection. She looked at him the entire time. She was still looking at him as she licked the tip of his cock. Nick threw his head back, all resistance forgotten, pushing the balls of his hands into his eyes. He opened them just in time to watch the girl lower her warm, pink mouth over his cock, and when she closed her lips over him, he moaned again, louder this time.

Nick could feel her tongue twisting around him, squeezing him. He had never felt anything like this before; had his brothers? Would they believe his wild story? His brothers left his mind rather abruptly, as the girl's mouth pulled away from his cock. He looked at her questioningly, making her chuckle evilly.

"Problem?"

"You stopped."

"Yes, well done. Oh, I'm sorry, did you want me to keep going?"

Nick nodded once, uncaring that he looked like a spoiled child. The girl smiled again, then crawled back up his body, sitting on his abdomen. She took one of his hands and placed it on her thigh, pulling it upwards. He caught her drift quickly, and moved his hand up of his own volition. His fingertips toyed with the waistband of her underwear, after creeping under her skirt. The girl's smirk faltered, Nick was pleased to see as his fingers pushed past the waistband and crept down. One of his fingers brushed purposefully down her slit, making her smirk vanish completely to be replaced with a gasp. Her mouth was open. Her mouth looked so warm, Nick craved the feel of it around his cock again. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips, as her eyes closed; the moaned at the same time. Nick had never seen such an intoxicating sight as this girl, moaning and writhing in pleasure as he fingered her.

The girl had stopped moaning now; she seemed to be nearing the edge as she had begun to mewl slightly. Nick pulled his fingers out of her, making her gasp and her eyes shoot open to look at him accusingly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want me to keep going?" he smirked, his voice hoarse with desire.

The girl nodded petulantly, then gasped again, as Nick twisted one of his legs around hers and flipped them quickly. She grunted as her back hit the floor, much as his had. She tried to sit up but was pushed roughly down as Nick sneered at her.

"My turn."

Before she could reply, Nick grabbed the edges of her shirt and pulled them up over her head, leaving her in her bra. He pulled one edge of the thin fabric to the side, and leaned down. He took her uncovered nipple into his mouth and smirked when he heard her moan. He bit down, intending to cause pain, and wasn't disappointed to hear her cry out, her hands holding each side of his head and trying to push him away. He complied, and pulled away, letting her bra fling back into place.

As Nick sat up straight, the girl moaned again unexpectedly. He looked down to see his naked erection pushing into her crotch. He moved his hips experimentally, and was pleased to hear the girl beneath him moan throatily. Her eyes were pushed tightly shut, and her hands were gripping the floor, unable to find anything else to hold onto. Finally, the power lay with him; the girl was in to state to take control once more.

Nick laid down on top of the girl – really _have to find out her name _– and kissed her, absorbing her whimper as his hips began to move in small circles. He broke away from her and dragged his lips up her jaw line, and then taking her ear lobe in his mouth. She moaned loudly, her mouth open and hot and pink. Nick thought about her sucking his cock and unintentionally pushed his hips down harder as desire took over. He could feel her heat through her skirt, and wanted nothing more than to thrust inside her.

He bit down slightly on her ear lobe (she gasped), then broke away and dragged his lips down to her neck. When he reached the crook where her neck met her shoulder he kissed her chastely, then bit down as hard as he could without drawing blood. The girl cried out again, but didn't push him away like before. He suckled the skin where he had bitten down, then pulled away slightly, smiling to himself as he saw the already-bruising mark. Undoubtedly he had some of his own.

"I want to fuck you."

The words were so unexpected in the quiet cabin of the limo that Nick barely realised they'd be said. He looked up at the girl, who was looking at him quite seriously.

"Sorry?"

"I want to fuck you."

"...and?"

"I thought you were celibate?"

Nick's eyes clouded over for a moment, then he was drawn back to the situation. He had forgotten. He had forgotten the chastity ring on his finger. The promise he took with his brothers. He had forgotten. Then he remembered. He remembered a few years ago when he and his brothers had said that if the situation ever arose that sex was unceremoniously thrown upon them – that is, if they didn't go consciously looking for sex – then they would not consider it a betrayal to their promise to continue. As long as the details were shared, he remembered that extra line with a grin, remembering the laughing their conversation had caused among themselves.

"It's fine. My brothers will understand."

The girl looked at him for a moment.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Nick looked at her. He nodded, smiling when she smiled.

Nick turned his attention back to the situation at hand. His hands crept up the girl's skirt, pushing her wet underwear aside and shoving his fingers into her. Her smile vanished to be replaced with a groan, her eyes fluttering shut with lust again. Nick moved his fingers around inside her, his thumb brushing against her clit, making her jerk. She pushed her hands into her eyes, mirroring what Nick had done earlier. Then he pulled his hand out of her. His other hand held her underwear in place, pulled to the side. Then he faltered. Had never done this before, and he wasn't totally sure how to. The girl looked at him, and realised why he had stopped. Smirking annoyingly, pulled his shoulders down to hers, and rolled them over. Nick allowed her to, realising it was a helping gesture, rather than a commanding one. Although he did notice the look of smugness as she sat on top of him again.

Pulling her own underwear aside, the girl lowered herself onto his cock. She slowed down as it went into her, stopping altogether at one point when he was nearly inside completely. Nick moaned loudly, not expecting the hotness or the tightness to be so complete, and without thinking, he thrust upwards, making the girl gasp as he entered her completely. Nick stopped his hips moving with some effort, as he realised the girl was in pain. He sat up quickly.

"Are you alright?" he asked, worried.

"You really are a virgin," she chuckled through her grimace. "Otherwise you would know this is normal."

"What, pain? I didn't think it was supposed to hurt!"

Nick started to pull out of her, but her hands on his hips tightened, holding him in place.

"You just have to give me a minute to adjust. And yes, a little bit of pain is generally normal," she smirked.

They sat there for a moment, Nick struggling not to thrust. After about thirty seconds, the girl began to move. With an uncomfortable look on her face, she pulled her hips away from his, then pushed herself down hard. Nick gasped as the complete feeling of hotness overtook him again. After a few thrusts, the uncomfortable look vanished from her face, to be replaced with one of complete pleasure. Her hands dragged up his sides to his shoulders, holding on as she pushed her hips down as hard as she could. She pushed her torso up against his, and kissed along his collarbone, her mouth ending up beside his ear.

Nick gulped as he felt those perfect pink lips move, so close to his ear he could feel them brushing his skin. He took no notice of what she was saying, until it registered in his mind.

"I want you to fuck me as hard as you can."

Nick's hips slowed, as he tried to take in what she had said. The girl pulled away from him, looking up at him. He noticed her eyes, her brown eyes, were full of lust and want. Nick wasted no time in flipping them, pushing her shoulders to the floor. She grinned, smug for some reason, as her eyes shut in pleasure. Nick took hold of her hips, pulling out of her until only the head of his cock remained in her, then pushing in as hard as he could. He kept going as the girl beneath him moaned, and whimpered and writhed, gripping his forearms so hard he could feel her nails making crescent-shaped marks in his skin. He pulled out of her completely and pulled her underwear to her knees in one movement, the scrap of fabric annoying him.

He plunged into her again, his cock instinctively finding her heat. One of his hands tangled in her hair, pulling back and making her back arch into him. He held her there. After a few moments, he could feel the girl tightening around him making him gasp in shock; he had no idea she could get tighter, but he loved the feeling. A second later, the girl cried out as she began to shake and jerk. After a moment, the grip on his arms loosened, and a look of contentment stole across her face. A surge of pride mingled with his desire, as he kept thrusting. Then the girl put her hands on his hips and pushed him off her, rolling them once more. He looked at her questioningly and wondered if she was going to let him finish. She looked at his confused face and smirked, before lowering her head to his cock.

Realising what she was doing as her lips opened to reveal that pink hotness he wanted so, Nick grinned and shut his eyes, moaning as she encased his cock again. He cried out as her tongue wrapped around him. Nick felt her hands on his hips as she held them down, but he made no attempt to stop thrusting, too close to his release to care much. His hands came to rest on the girl's head, tangling themselves in her hair as he pushed her down further. Her lips crept over his cock slowly, trying to take in as much as possible, then sucked, pulling on his cock. Nick gasped and cried out again as he felt himself spill into her mouth; she kept sucking, taking every drop she could. He felt his hands tighten in her hair for a moment, before falling to his sides, spent.

The girl pulled away from him, her lips making a slight 'pop' sound as she released his cock. As Nick laid there, panting, the girl pulled the underwear at her knees back up to her hips, then put her shirt back on. When she was finished dressing, she pulled his briefs up from his knees, then his jeans, zipping them up. She looked at Nick. Nick looked at her. When he didn't move, she crawled up his body, then lay down in the crook of his arm and shoulder. They laid there panting slightly, looking at the ceiling of the car.

"What's your name?" Nick asked after a few minutes of silence. He heard the girl chuckle.

"Sophie."

"Well, Sophie, would you like to have dinner some time? Perhaps meet my brothers?"

~_Fin._

I don't actually like the Jonas Brothers, but this little ditty popped into my head when I was half asleep and Nick Jonas' song 'Who I Am' came onto the radio. Thought I'd share it with the world. Hope you liked it, and really, feel free to review after reading.


End file.
